A master of sorts
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: I am mostly known for my fics where someone gets hurt in some way, but this time I wanted to write something harmless and lighthearted. So Nate and Elena are having some fun outside.


It was safe to say that fall had arrived. Nate stood by the window and looked outside. While the trees still had some beautiful leaves in them, quite a lot of them had fallen down and formed some large piles which were just begging for someone to come and jump right in. And knowing Nate that was the thing that was in his mind. As he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he turned around and saw his wife, Elena walking closer and eventually coming to a stop next to him.

"What are you thinking about, Nate?"

she asked and Nate nodded towards the window.

"I was just thinking about all those leaves.. Don't you think it would be nice to go and have some fun outside?"

he said. Elena tilted her head and thought for a while.

"I don't know.. Are you sure that you don't want to try beating my score in my tv game thing?"

she finally asked and laughed.

"Anyday. I'll show you, you'll see. But for now.. I mean, it's such a nice day outside, would be shame to waste it by being inside all day."

As much as Elena might have wanted to see Nate struggle with Crash, she actually agreed with him. It was a really nice day, and it definitely wouldn't hurt to spend some time outside.

"Okay,"

she finally said and smiled.

"Let's go outside. What exactly do you have in mind?"

she asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see soon enough,"

Nate just told Elena, refusing to tell anything else for now. Elena decided not to ask anything else, and shortly after that they walked outside, side by side, Nate's arm put around Elena's waist.

For a while they just stood there, staring at the beautiful autumn colors.

"It's really breathtaking, isn't it..?"

Elena asked, and Nate nodded. But that wasn't everything in his mind. Minutes passed by, and slowly Nate walked away from Elena's side. His gaze was in the different colored leaves.

"You know.. When we get back inside, I'll show you. I'll take that game of yours and I'll take it to a whole new level,"

Nate announced.

"Oh, you will?"

Elena asked, giggling.

"Yes. I will destroy you. I am a Crash master, Elena,"

he answered, sounding pretty confident of himself.

"Well, you sure have crashed into things a lot,"

Elena replied laughing even more as Nate's expression changed, little by little.

"Okay, that's it, you're going down,"

Nate said with a joking laugh. As he grabbed quite a few leaves, Elena turned and started to run away. But Nate followed almost behind her, with a few leaves falling from his lap.

"There is no escape, Elena!"

he called out.

"Oh? But that doesn't stop me from trying!"

she gave her answer with a lighthearted laugh. As Nate started closing in on Elena, he threw the leaves at her. Most of them missed and fell back on the ground, some of them even ended up on Nate himself, but he did manage to get some landing on the intended target. As Elena slowed down a little, Nate sped up and tackled her. Both of them ended up losing their balance, spinning out of control and finally lying down on the soft ground.

"Phew.. That was kind of fun,"

Elena thought out loud, and Nate agreed.

"It was,"

he said with a laugh.

"I think I caught you."

"I think you did too,"

Elena replied with a warm smile.

"But.."

she continued while looking at Nate.

"I really think you kind of failed with these leaves, because clearly most of them are on you, Nate.."

She reached out her hand and picked a couple leaves off Nate's hair. Nate stayed still and just stared at Elena while she was focused on getting rid of the leaves. She still had some in her hair as well.

"Those look good on you,"

he said, causing Elena to look at him.

"What?"

"Those leaves in your hair. They look good on you,"

Nate cleared things up.

"Ohhh... Are you flirting with me, Nathan Drake?"

Elena asked and leaned in, closer to Nate.

"Maybe.."

he said.

"Have I already said that I love you?"

"I think you said so in the morning.."

Elena thought out.

"I love you too, Nate."

After exchanging these words they leaned in to a long, passionate kiss as some leaves fell from the trees and landed on them.


End file.
